All the Kings Horses
by L0V3SICKF00L
Summary: All the Kings Horses, and all the Kings Men... Heartbreak, Love, Friends, Family, Adventures through life. Where will this all take Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden? One shots based on songs, (NOT A SONGFIC!), Rated M for future chapters and language.
1. All the King's Horses

So here is the gig with this lovely new story.. This will be a multi-chapter story, all one shots, based on songs that I have a strong feeling from. Like the kinds of songs that just SCREAM the OTP. Everyone has some songs like those; I just decided to let my imagination go when I hear them.

Like this first one, I heard it off a playlist off Spotify, while I was in the shower, and I just **_had_** to start getting it out. So by midnight, when I had to work at 8 the next morning, it was completely done.

ALL THE KING'S HORSES - KARMINA

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: All the King's Horse**_

Levy sat alone below the Magnolia tree. The sun was setting and there was a dusting of orange light over the buildings. But she did not notice it. She was lost in her thoughts, lost in the memories, lost in her person.

It had been six months since that night. Six months since she had found her way back to the guild hall that was no more. Six months since losing him.

That night kept replaying in her head.

 _Pitch dark, heavy rain clouds rolling in, and the chill bone deep. Gajeel, Pantherlily and herself were crossing a mountain path, and there was no way to find shelter, so they decided to keep trekking down the path._

 _They all could feel the heavy air, the promise of a huge storm._

" _I don't like this," Lily said, covering his ears against the incoming thunder and lightning._

" _Neither do I." Levy said, "Gajeel, is there way we could get off the top? Anything you see that can be of a shelter until this passes?"_

" _No," was the only response that was heard before the sky ripped open with multiple strikes of lightning at once. The rain came after that, a wall of water that knocking the three travelers back._

 _Levy was pushed back into Pantherlily, who even was scared shitless, knew Levy couldn't stand in this, so he was transformed into his battle mode to catch her. Gajeel clasped her wrist at the same time._

" _DON'T LET GO OF EACH OTHER," Gajeel yelled over the storm. The others tightened their holds on each other in response._

 _Gajeel, even with his heightened senses, had trouble to see the path with all the water coming down around them. But he swore he knew where the path was. Just a little bit ahead. Then there was the bridge, and as much as he did not want to cross it right now, he knew that the opposite side of this range was the safest._

 _They just had to get over that bridge. And he prayed the Mavis, the first master, that they could cross safely._

 _Tugging on Levy, they all walked slowly on._

 _None of them knew how far they walked, but it honestly wasn't much longer to when lightning lit the sky up, and thunder rolled right above them. Pantherlily shuddered and Levy squeezed his hand. They were going to be fine. They would make it through this storm. They had gotten through the worse._

 _Once the sky went dark again, the earth started shake._

 _Shit! Gajeel thought. This isn't good at all!_

" _FASTER! AND STAY CLOSE!" he called over his shoulder._

 _The ground rolled again, and the sky lit up. Glancing above him, Gajeel saw his worst fear._

" _MUDSLIDE!"_

 _Gajeel grabbed Levy, and the now smaller Lily, and started to run to the bridge he saw with the last lightning strike._

 _Making a running leap, all Gajeel could think of was to get Levy on the bridge._

 _THERE IT IS!_

 _Gajeel was able to latch onto the standing pole just as the ground below them dropped out. The amount of water was making this so much worse._

 _Gritting his teeth, he held on. He held onto the pole, he held onto his best friend, he held onto the small woman. Eyes closed tight, this man, who didn't believe in the higher beings, prayed that they would make it through the storm._

" _LEVY TAKE HOLD OF THE POLE, AND TRY AND CLIMB ONTO THE BRIDGE!" he yelled, " HOLD TIGHT TO THE PLANKS AS YOU MAKE YOUR WAY ACROSS THE BRIDGE! AND STAY FLAT! I DON'T WANT THE LIGHTNING TO GET YOU!"_

" _YOU ARE INSANE! I CAN'T MAKE IT ACROSS THE BRIDGE IN THIS!" Levy screamed back._

" _DO IT!"_

 _The waterlogged girl gritted her teeth and pulled with all her might to get onto the bridge. The wooden planks were soaks through and we're really really slippery, but somehow this little person held on._

" _LILY GO! KEEP HER IN! I'LL BE RIGHT AFTER YOU TWO!"_

 _The Exceed followed Levy onto the bridge._

 _The wind made it difficult to keep moving at a fast pace, but the two persons made slow progress._

 _Gajeel was watching them and as there was enough room for his larger frame, he followed. Rain pelted down, lightning made it seem like day, and the thunder made it impossible to hear anything, even one's own thoughts._

 _When Levy was about to the other side lightning struck the ground from where they came from. The cliff started to crumble._

 _Wide eyed, she worked her way a little faster._

 _Finally making it to the other side, she collapsed to the ground and watched as her friends continued to her side. Lily was close, and as soon as he made it, they were holding onto each other and using Lily's magic sword to keep them grounded._

 _Nervous and frightened, the pair watched as Gajeel fought to keep moving. The fact he was able to go across a wooden planks bridge in the middle of giant storm was a wonder._

 _The rain let up, and it was just the lightning. The other cliff was gone, mud and water running all the way down. The two poles that held the bridge up, one almost seemed to be gone, barely holding onto the tree root that was keeping it still. But within the next moment seemed to happen in slow motion. It was another lightning strike. Then another, then another, all in a small area: the poles, keeping the ropes up, keeping up the bridge._

 _In an instant they were on fire, and then another strike happened, and that side of the bridge was no more._

 _Which was bad news for the man still holding on._

 _As the bridge started to fall, it seemed like Levy watched her world freeze._

 _She thought she heard someone screaming._

" _Gajeel!"_

 _The ropes on their side started to fray a bit. Another lightning strike._

 _The sky lit up, with flashes of light to blind another._

" _Gajeel!" Levy cried. Lily and the little mage rushed to the edge._

" _GAAAJEEELL!" Levy screamed as the last of the bridge fell._

 _Lily had to hold her back from the edge._

" _NO! LET ME GO! WE HAVE TO GO GET HIM!"_

" _LEVY STOP IT! WE CANNOT DO ANYTHING RIGHT NOW! WE NEED SHELTER FROM THE RAIN AND LIGHTNING!" The Exceed made sure she was securely in his arms. Moving away from the edge, to make sure that neither would fall, Pantherlily picked up the screaming mage and started to move to the visible treeline._

 _-.-.-._

 _By time the storm let up, the pair had been under the trees staring at the cliff for hours. As much as Levy wanted to go, Lily would not let her. Not until the rain stopped._

 _Once the dark clouds rolled away, and the blue sky and sun shone through, Lily took to the sky, and went into the ravine to search for the Iron Dragon Slayer._

 _Levy couldn't move from the treeline. Her face still damp from the rain and tears._

 _When Lily came back, she knew. She knew Gajeel was nowhere to be found. And her heart broke. She made a choking sound and dropped to the ground._

 _Lily landed next to her, and hugged her tight. "He must have been taken by the currents. I will keep looking. We will find him, Levy, I promise that."_

It has been 6 months. Levy and Lily returned to Magnolia after hearing stories that Lucy, Natsu and Happy were on their way back to the home of the guild.

It was 6 months, and Levy still had nightmares. Lily tried to soothe her as much as he could, but he knew. He knew that she was lost. He knew _**what**_ she had lost.

During the last two months, most of the old guild mates came home. Jet, Droy, Wendy, Carla, Erza, Max, Warren, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna and a few others came home. Natsu and Lucy were still looking for Gray, Juvia and the Maste. None of the family that came home were able to help Levy, but They knew what happened. Lily told them. Everyone was so lost about what to do. They tried their best though.

It was 6 months since that accident.

…

The dusting of orange light grew darker, sunset finally hitting the tops of the buildings. But Levy didn't notice. She did not notice the air growing cold. She didn't not notice two figures walking towards her.

She was lost in her thoughts. She was lost in her memories. She was lost.

And no one was able to save her.

Not yet.

The sun finally set below the buildings, halos seen above them.

The shadows were growing, and the girl did not realize it.

"You are going to catch your death out here," a familiar voice called out.

Levy didn't look up. She was used to this. Her head playing tricks on her. _**He**_ wasn't here.

"Yo shrimp, did ya hear me?" The voice said again, "you are going to catch your death out here."

Only when a heavy weight fell on her shoulders, did Levy lookup.

This demanding man stood over her, shadows obscuring his face.

"Gihi. Don't look at me like that"

"G..Gaj..Gajeel..?"

"Gihi, yeah, shorty, it's me."

Tears welled up in the girl's eyes. Levy looked on as the man bent down and knelt in front of her. "It's me. It's me, Levy. I'm home."

"Gajeel!" Levy cried out, leaping from her place below the tree, and wrapping her arms around the returned-from-the-dead man. "You're home. You're home. You're home" she kept repeating…

Tears were freely flowing down both of their faces.

"I'm home." Gajeel whispered into his little mage hair, pulling her tighter into his embrace.


	2. The World is Ours

_**Chapter Two: THE WORLD IS OURS - Eleven Past One**_

Laughter and screams rang through the air. Seagulls and other land and sea animals could be seen in any direction. The breeze was just cool enough to take the edge off the 90 degree heat. Ocean foam was spraying off the rocks at the border of the amusement park.

Bikini clad girls were scattered suntaning along the beach. Guys were running chasing Frisbee's or balls, laughing and joking. A mesh of music could be heard all the way down the beachfront. The Roller Coasters racing imaginary races with each other, fear and excitement written all over their passengers faces. Well except for two.. they had pained faces on.

"whhhhyy…" the pink haired boy grumbled as the two couples got off of the first coaster of the day.

"Natsu," The blonde beside him started to say, "you begged and begged to go on that, and just about everything else here. You know you get sick, so don't be asking us why."

"Luceey," Natsu groaned, face still blue from the movement, leaning heavily onto his friend.

Next to them, a tiny woman was almost crumbling under the weight of the man leaning on her.

"ugh…" Gajeel moaned.

"You are heavy, Gajeel.," Levy groaned, trying to get her land legs back, and hold her secret crush up.

"Drop me. I can't move anymore."

Levy shook her head. Glancing at her best friend, she asked, "what now Lu?"

"well we can go find the others or just wander around some more." Lucy shrugged her shoulders, enlisting another groan from the boy she was carrying.

Looking around the park, Levy tried to think of something to do.

"why don't we head to the beach? I mean, we do have our swimsuits on," she suggested.

"Yeah! I love that idea!" The blonde replied, "but, um, I'm not carrying Natsu all the way to the beach. And I don't think you could make it there with Gajeel on your back, haha!"

Glancing to the green-faced man on her shoulder, Levy giggled, "I'm sorry, Gajeel, but Lucy is right. I'll probably break before we go too far."

"uuhh.. I told you to drop me, shrimp." Gajeel pushed off her shoulder, and just made it worse for himself.

Finding a bench not too far away, Levy pointed it out to the other female counterpart. They made their way through the crowd to drop the boys off.

Settling them down, back to back on the bench, the girls made sure that they were alright before heading out to the water.

"I'm am going to sun tan for a bit," Lucy gushed, "and hopefully get some color."

"haha! I'll do the same, but I hope I will get color beyond red," Levy smiled back.

Arms linked with each other, the two glided down to the beach and waves.

They did not notice the looks that they were getting. With Lucy's large rack, barely covered with her white top, no one could _not_ notice. Levy couldn't help but compare herself to her best friend.

"Stop it levy."

The girl in question turned to look at her friend.

"huh?"

"Stop comparing yourself me. I know what you are doing. And you need to stop, because I know you don't see the looks you have been getting as well." Lucy looked at her little friend, "Besides, whatever you have has caught the attention of someone in particular, and I don't think he would want it any other way."

"what do you mean?!" Levy exclaimed, her face going red.

"ooh, you know. A certain someone from the guild. He hasn't been able to keep his eyes off of you all day!" Lucy giggled, "how about this place for us?"

"Yeah sure. But who do you mean? Jet and Droy aren't with us. And I don't think that they count. I'm now too young for them because the time at Tenrou Island."

Sitting down, Lucy replied, "Not them. They have always been in love with you, but no, not them. I'm talking about _Gajeel…"_

Levy panicked. Stuttering, she couldn't get anything but sounds out of her mouth.

"Haha! Oh Levy, you are completely oblivious aren't you?!"

Looking down at her hands, Levy stayed beet red. "I don't know. He was such an ass back at Tenrou Island before we were stuck, but now, I don't know. I don't know why he has caught my attention."

Lucy shot up from her prone position. "WA! WAIT! _YOU LIKE GAJEEL?!"_

" _ssshhhhhh!_ They might still be able to hear us.." Levy panicked, flailing her hands in the effort to quiet her friend.

Lucy pouted, crossing her arms. "why am I just learning of this?"

"ihaventtoldanyone." Levy murmured quickly, "and I don't know his feelings, so I don't want anyone to know. Especially Jet and Droy, because I know that would break their hearts."

"I promise I won't tell!"

"OK!" Levy grinned at her best friend.

Changing the subjects, the two girls started to talk books and Lucy's novel.

Noticing that they were getting a bit warm on their fronts, they rolled over to lay on their stomachs and continued talking, their heads close so they could hear each other from under their arms. At one point of time, a shadow passed over them and getting agitated, Lucy went up on her elbows, ready to yell at Natsu for blocking the light.

It was not the male guild members.

It was two guys, one wearing long blue trunks and the other something that even Gray would be embarrassed about seeing. Both had sunglasses, but they had them down so they could stare at the two suntanning beauties.

"Hey pretty ladies, you two here by yourselves?" The one with trunks asked.

"Yeah, it would be a pity for you two gorgeous ladies to be here by yourselves." the speedo wearing one seemed to echo the first.

"We are having a party tonight, if you two babes would like to come, the two of us would love to show you babes around." The first guy spoke again.

"oh, well," Levy started to say, leaning on her elbows, the same way as Lucy.

"awesome, we love to hear that you two are single, and would love to come over tonight" The second guy interrupted Levy.

"You know if you let us talk, we would be able to tell you that we are not here alone, and if you turned around, you would be able to see the two guys we are with." Lucy pointed to behind the two idiots standing in the sunlight, grinning, knowing what would happen.

Right behind them, stood Natsu and Gajeel, with not too happy looks on their faces.

It took all of 1.2 seconds for the two strangers to see the angry faces, and then the guild marks on the two Dragon slayers shoulder, to beam it out of that general area.

As soon as the dust settled, the two mages had different expressions on their faces.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu grinned, "enjoying the sun?"

Lucy giggled, "Yeah we were, until those idiots stopped by."

"They were only here for you, you know that right, Lu.." Levy muttered from around her arms, her head already tucked back under to hide the blush that covered her face as Gajeel showed up. The boys looked at Levy with a little bit of shock on their faces, Gajeel honestly more surprised than Natsu.

"LEVY!" Lucy exclaimed, sitting up and frowning at the girl still on her stomach. "boys, can you two leave us for a moment, I need a minute to talk to Levy."

"Yeah, sure. Come on Gajeel, betcha that I can bet you at…" Natsu started to say.

"gihi, whatever you can do, I can do better." The boys walked away.

Lucy just glared at Levy, who was still hiding her head.

"what did I say earlier? Knock it off. This isn't you."

"I know .. but.. Gajeel.." Levy said, her ears turning red above her arms.

"You can't be compared to anyone for him." Lucy said calmly, "so stop berating yourself, and let's just have fun today ok? We have a full weekend here, let's make it a good one right?"

"Bunny girl is right." a deep voice spoke from behind them.

Both girls squeaked, and looked up surprised at the sudden invasion.

Natsu looked at Lucy and grinned, "and we have the best way for that."

"For what?!" inquired the girls at the same time.

The males quickly picked up the two girls, ignoring their fighting words. Taking them to the water, the dragon slayers walked until the water was up to their knees. Lifting the wiggling girls off their shoulders, Natsu and Gajeel threw their catches into the water.

Lucy came up sputtered and cursing. She went directly to attack Natsu, and knocked him over into the water. The two of them ended up splashing each other.

Gajeel on the other hand was still waiting for a little blue headed girl to come up. Getting a little worried that he might have thrown her a little too far, or she might have been pulled off by an underwater current, Gajeel went deeper to find her.

Not that she needed to be found. Just as quickly as she figured out what the boys were going to do, Levy did a Solid Script of air, and was waiting under the water for an attack. As soon as Gajeel passed her above water, Levy jumped behind him, and tried to knock him forward.

Being a little spider monkey on his back, Levy tried with all her might, but he would not budge.

"Gihihi, having problems there, shorty?" Gajeel crackled.

"You're too big," Levy whined, "how can I get you back when you are too big for me to knock over?"

"I'm not big, you're just small." Gajeel tried to reach around and grab her, but he just couldn't for some reason.

"NO!" Levy cried out, "You're not having me! I'm not letting go!"

"But what if I want you." was the reply she got. Levy went red at that, ducking her face into his hair.

"what do you mean?" she whispered, knowing full well that he heard her.

He stilled his half attempts to get her off his back. Levy was slowly falling off his back anyways, and was going to head back to the beach, not wanting to be around him in the awkward silence.

As soon as her feet touched the ground, Gajeel turned, slower than normal, because he did not want to scare the already nervous girl away.

But he didn't let her get away, because he grabbed her waist, and pulled her up to his chest.

"This is what I mean, Levy," he said quietly as a lowered his head and kissed her softly.

Levy did not know what to do, but soon she was kissing him back, arms going around his neck.

Pulling away from each other to breathe, the two grinned at each other.

"Gihi. Good you're not complaining."

"why would I?" she asked.

Gajeel shrugged his large shoulders.

"let me down!" Levy kicked her legs, which ended up splashing them with water.

Reluctantly, Gajeel lowered her back down. And as soon as Levy once again touched the ground, she smirked and pushed Gajeel, _HARD_ , but Wether or not he was truly surprised, he tumbled backwards and went under the water.

When he came up, Levy was laughing, running through the water towards Lucy and Natsu, who were both staring at the pair.

"Oi! Get back here, shrimp!" Gajeel cried chasing after her.

* * *

 _ **So a few things to end this chapter... I know that levy isn't saddened by the lack of anything of hers, but I know as a woman that sometimes, we all do get a little bit jealous of our girlfriends, especially if we are crushing on someone and they aren't receptive to the small glances and blushes; from there, we compare ourselves to other women around us, wondering if we only had a little more.. of something then they would notice us.**_


End file.
